I Never Knew
by Type-Name-Here
Summary: What would you do if you didn't knwo who you were? What if you never knew where you came form of what bacame of your parents? Emily soon finds out she isn't the only one who survived out of her family! But where is the one she's sercretly searching for? R
1. Emily! How bout Spit Fire instead!

Our story begins with a girl she now lives in an orphanage with no friends. She sat on the roof crying. She was 13 and sat on the edge of the roof staring at a picture. In the picture was the girls father, mother, and brother. The Father was a larger version of the boy in the picture. They both had auburn hair with natural red streaks. Although the boy's hair was cut sharply to the top of his ears and the man's was buzzed to an inch off his head.   
The mother in the picture and the girl were also very much alike. They had brown hair with strangely natural navy blue streaks in their hair. The girl's tear fell on the photo and she sighed, "Why did you leave me here?" She asked herself "Why did you forget me?" All her family members had crystal blue eyes except her brother who had beautiful sea green eyes. In the photo her brother was 14 and she was 9. It was taken the week before she was forgotten at the orphanage.   
She would have kept speaking if a man from the orphanage hadn't called her down. She sighed and walked down stairs. While getting ready for bed a by of 15 walked up behind her.   
"Hello!" The boy smiled and tapped her shoulder. The girl jumped, no boy's were aloud on the girl's side of the orphanage.   
"Get back!" She punched his chest and he fell down.   
"What's your name?" Asked the boy of 15, who was still hiding in the shadows. He smiled at her surprise, he meant no harm and was also surprised to that such a small girl was so strong.   
"Emily. What's yours and why are you on the girl's side of the orphanage?!" she nearly yelled.   
"Calm down! I just came in through the window and didn't know I wasn't aloud in! My name's Peter! Peter Pan! It was nice to meet you Emily but your name doesn't match your personality at all! I will call you..." He seemed to think for a moment. "I know! Your name is now Spit Fire!"   
Emily smiled "Spit Fire!" She said trying out the name, "Ok I like it!" Spit Fire was now confused though "If you came through the window how did you get up this high?"   
Peter looked out the window and smiled, "Flew in! It's fun! Just came here from Never land!" Peter came out of the shadows and Spit Fire nearly melted at his looks to go along with his smooth personality. He had the same color hair as her brother but it was not streaked a dark brown instead it was streaked a brilliant red and his blue green eyes were magnificent   
"Well can you meet me in the park on the out side of town tomorrow? I have to go to bed now!" She smiled at him still holding her tooth brush.   
"Sure!" He smiled and kissed her hand before flying out the window and back to Never land.   
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~   
The next morning Spit Fire was happy to actually meet a boy around her age that really talked to her. That night she met Peter and they talked til mid-night. "Peter! I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow?" Peter nodded and kissed her hand again, before she left. Spit Fire met with Peter in the spot at that same time for 3 months, but one day he didn't show up and he wouldn't return for 3 years! That day he didn't come Spit Fire realized she would not see him for a long time. She ran to her room and cryed herself to sleep. 


	2. Meet the Gang!

CHAPTER 2 Peter had not returned for 3 years now and Spit Fire had nearly forgotten he had been to the orphanage. Spit Fire sat in her spot on the roof. she was now 16 and had grown into a beautiful young lady. Suddenly she saw it a faded light off in the distance. it made her turn quickly and it was gone the next second. Fire went back to humming and looking into the distance when she saw it again the same light but this time closer. She stopped humming and gasped as she realized who it was. "Peter?" she whispered softly. The still 15 year old boy landed on her roof.   
"Hey Spit Fire!" he smiled and sat down, but instead of a warm welcome Spit Fire pushed him off the edge of the building. but he flew back up quickly. "What was that for?"   
"You never came back for 3 years and you believe I'll welcome you with open arms?!" Spit Fire turned away from him and sighed angrily. "Think again!"   
"Fire?" Peter flew in front of her. It wasn't my fault! hook captured me! i had to wait for the right moment to escape!" His eyes begged her forgiveness but Spit just opened her stern eyes and smiled.   
"Oh Peter I missed you!" She hugged him in mid air. "So what happened did anyone get hurt?"   
Peter told her the whole story form start to finish long into the night but when he was done it was too late for him to return to Never land. "Can I stay here? I can't go back now!"   
"Sure!" Spit Fire got him some blankets and a pillow along with her own and they slept on the roof staring at the stars until they both drifted off to sleep under the wide open sky. Peter slept an inch off the ground as he usually did and this amazed Spit Fire.   
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~   
The next morning Peter woke up slowly but Spit Fire was shaken awake but a pirate, yes a pirate from Neverland. "Pete..." she was cut off abruptly as she was gagged and put in a bag. Peter woke up when she was cut off and he drew his sword cutting the bag open and helping Fire out. "Let's go!" Spit Fire said when she removed the gag, "To Never land!" Peter was excited and the two flew off to Never land. They arrived at noon, and what Spit Fire saw was breath taking. She saw wide clear rivers and lakes, Tall mountains and deep valleys filled with beautiful wildflowers. Fire laid in the clouds as Peter helped her fly and then they flew to the Tree Fort.   
"Everyone! I'm back!" Peter yelled this and was soon tackled by about a half dozen kids. They laughed and playfully punched him. he pulled them off and stood two in each arm and one under each foot.   
"Peter! Who's she?" Peter let them go one by one.   
"Boys! Meet your new mother, Spit Fire!" They jumped on her and hugged her, "Hi Spit Fire!" They all said in chorus before giving her one last hug and jumping off. Spit Fire stood smiling and wiped herself off.   
"Hello to you too boys!" She smiled, "Your all so cute!"   
"are not!" the boys didn't like being called cute in front of the others.   
"Are too!" Fire countered, slyly.   
"Are not!"   
"Are Too!   
"Not!"  
"Too!"  
"Not!"   
"Too!" finally Spit Fire smiled and tagged the smallest boy, "Your it!"   
They played tag for ever Peter cheated now and then by flying but Spit Fire always got him anyway. They alkl were tiered and lay on the soft grass staring at the sky like Peter and Spit Fire did on the roof.   
  



End file.
